


will be like a cut.

by sshyksarry



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends to Lovers, F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshyksarry/pseuds/sshyksarry
Summary: On Daphne Blakes first day of elementary school, a girl with brown hair, brown eyes and thick rimmed glasses sat down next to her at lunch, stuck her hand out, and promptly said, “I’m Velma Dinkley and you’re my new best friend.”It wasn’t enough.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	will be like a cut.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [switchblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchblade/gifts).



> happy birthday to my best friend eleanor !!! i love love love you so so so much !!!

On account of it being the start of summer, Daphne drove back up the long way to Velma’s house. 

The road there was rough. There was one particularly large pothole on the road, and Velma’s driveway was cluttered with moving boxes, but Velmas mother was out in the yard, and beckoned her over.

“Miss Blake,” she said, sweeping her palms down her apron. The same one she’d had for almost ten years now. It was bowed at the waist and wrinkled when she shifted her hands to her hips, “Velma’s upstairs,” she said, “No need to knock, I’m sure she’s expecting you.” 

Daphne thanked her. She didn’t need directions to Velmas room, having spent her entire childhood in and out of it. Of course, Velma was often swamped with school work and Daphne afterschool clubs or tennis practice, but summer break had been enough of an excuse to get them packed tight like sardines in the Dinkley house, drinking wine coolers by the pool when they were older and apple juice in little cardboard cartons when they were younger.

It was the third room on the right that Daphne found her. She was hunkered down between boxes, arms full of old school books. Velma had held tight to them all. Even the ones she’d had since first grade. Daphne remembered the collection she kept stashed under her bed. 

Daphne took a deep breath and said, “You’re packing.”

Velma looked up at her. Her glasses were sliding down the bridge of her nose. There was a speckle of dust on the right lens. “Daph,” she said, and stood. 

Daphne didn’t move, she thought maybe it would be best not to. “You didn’t call me,” she said, “You told me you’d call me.”

Velma huffed out. Outside, the sun was a smudge of yellow in the sky. It was hot out. Eighty six degrees. 

“I got caught up,” Velma said. She was wearing an orange turtle neck and sweating. Daphne hated it when she did that. When she let herself overheat. She’d passed out from it once a few summers ago, having insisted on wearing a turtle neck thicker than seal skin by the pool directly under the sun. She burned so quickly. 

“When were you going to tell me?” Daphne said. 

Velma brushed her hair past her face and looked away from her. Daphne refused to look at the boxes and moved past them to sit on Velmas bed. There were glow in the dark stars stuck to the headboard and Daphnes name written in big swirly letters; pink and purple. The bed rocked slightly when she shifted her knees up. “When?”

Velma moved toward her. “I wasn’t. You know that, Daph.”

Daphne swallowed. “Why not?” 

“You know why.”

Daphne shook her head, “I don’t.”

For a moment, it was enough to be quiet. Velma didn’t look regretful or sad, but Daphne knew a part of her must’ve been because she’d stopped packing her books away and was looking at her, the same as she did the other night. 

Not for the first time, Daphne felt like Velma was sticking her fingers into her throat, and pulling out whatever it was that she found disgusting inside of her. 

“You said you wouldn’t come.” 

Daphne bit her tongue. Outside, the wind breathed heavy. She wanted to say, didn’t you want me to? But couldn’t. 

Velma came to Daphnes side. 

“You said you wouldn’t come,” Velma was looking at her now, “I didn’t think you would.” 

When they were young, they promised to leave Coolsville together. Of course then it didn’t matter that they had no means to do so - and no means in the future, either. It didn’t matter that they’d later meet Shaggy and Scooby and Fred and have far too much baggage to ever leave. It only mattered that they promised and best friends didn’t break promises.

The bed rocked as Velma turned to her. “Why did you come?”

Daphne took a breath. It was heavier than the winds. “I wanted to say goodbye.” 

A moment of silence; tentative truth.

“Do you still want to?” 

Daphne shook her head. Velma didn’t reach out for her. Daphne suddenly desperately wanted her to. Daphne suddenly desperately realized she had always desperately wanted Velma to reach out for her. What would it be like, for once, to reach and be reached for? To not dream of that line. That gap. That emptiness. 

Velma cleared her throat, “My dads going to be here soon,” she said. 

Daphne’s throat burned. “Is that it then?” 

“What?”

Daphne was her mothers daughter. She was pretty and quiet and she would die pretty and quiet. 

For Velma she wanted to die ugly and screaming. 

When she stood, she didn’t bother to straighten out her skirt. “You’re leaving everything,” she said, “You’re leaving Shaggy and Scooby and Fred and all of this behind. For what?” 

Velma closed her eyes. Daphne swallowed back the burn. “You know what for.”

“Well, what about me?” 

Velma stood up. For a moment it almost felt like closeness; Velma’s hands came to rest on her shoulders and she smelled like hairwash and her old school books. Velma was always pretty. Daphne had always thought so. Velma was pretty and cute and beautiful. Cute in that Daphne liked her laugh and her smile. Beautiful in that her hair was a willow tree in the morning, haphazard across her pillow. And pretty in that she just was. 

Daphne had always wanted to be closer to her. 

There was sound. A car honking loud and strident outside Velmas window and she let her hands drop to perch on the sill and glance outside. Daphne didn’t move. She knew it would hurt. 

Velma turned back to her when the honking stopped. “That’s my dad,” she said, and Daphne knew. They both did. 

“Daph,” Velma said. “I’m glad you came.” 

It wasn’t enough. 

_ On Daphne Blakes first day of elementary school, a girl with brown hair, brown eyes and thick rimmed glasses sat down next to her at lunch, stuck her hand out, and promptly said, “I’m Velma Dinkley and you’re my new best friend.”  _

_ It wasn’t enough.  _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you 4 reading el i hope you still love me.


End file.
